leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Heavy Ball
|} The Heavy Ball (Japanese: ヘビーボール Heavy Ball) is a type of Poké Ball introduced in Generation II. It can be used to catch a wild Pokémon, being more likely to succeed the heavier the Pokémon is. It is one of Kurt's signature Apricorn Poké Balls, and is made from Black Apricorns. In the core series games Price |N/A| 150}} |N/A|N/A}} |} |} Effect Manual activation When used from the Bag in a encounter, it attempts to catch the wild Pokémon. The Heavy Ball is more effective against heavier Pokémon and less effective against lighter Pokémon, varying based on several discrete weight groups. The modifiers used are listed below. |} If used on an Ultra Beast, the catch rate modifier is instead always set to 0.1×. In all games except , if using the Heavy Ball would cause the wild Pokémon's catch rate to become negative, it is instead set to 1. In Pokémon Sun and Moon, it is instead set to 0, making it impossible to successfully catch such a Pokémon with a Heavy Ball in those games. The Heavy Ball cannot be used in situations in which Poké Balls cannot be used, such as in wild battles with two or more opponents currently present or against a trial Pokémon. If used in a Trainer battle, the opposing Trainer will bat the ball away, wasting the item. Held item fails if the user is holding a Heavy Ball. In only, Heavy Balls cannot be held. This is to prevent them being held by a Pokémon traded to , where the item does not exist. Description |A Ball for catching heavy Pokémon.}} |A Poké Ball for catching very heavy Pokémon.}} |A Poké Ball that is better than usual at catching very heavy Pokémon.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | | Azalea Town (Blk Apricorn) |- | | | Azalea Town (Blk Apricorn) |- | | Mount Hokulani, Heahea City Get BP at the Battle Tree! Global Mission reward | |} |} Appearance Artwork Sprites Models In the anime In Going Apricorn!, a Heavy Ball appeared in a fantasy during Maizie's explanation about Apricorn Poké Balls. In Gettin' The Bugs Out, received a Heavy Ball from Kurt. It has not been seen or mentioned since. In Gulpin it Down, Nurse Joy gave Professor Jacuzzi a Heavy Ball to catch a . In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Teddiursa's Picnic, received a Heavy Ball from Kurt that was crafted from the Black Apricorn he had given to the man earlier. He used the Ball in the next round to catch a that was attacking and Maizie. In Suddenly Suicune I, attempted to catch in a Heavy Ball, but it soon broke out of it, much to Crystal's shock. In It Takes Xatu to Tango, Crystal tried to catch in a Heavy Ball, but even though Arceus was momentarily sucked into the Ball, it quickly broke out of it. In the Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys manga In The Great Search! Let's Rescue The Slowpoke!, used a Heavy Ball given to him by Kurt to save an especially large from drowning in the flooding Slowpoke Well. In the Pokémon HeartGold SoulSilver: Pokédex Completion Comic manga used a Heavy Ball he received from to catch a . In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga A Heavy Ball appeared in Get the Legendary Pokémon!. intended to use it to catch one of the Legendary beasts, but ended up accidentally using it on a instead. In the TCG The Heavy Ball is an in the Pokémon Trading Card Game introduced during the English Black & White Series (the Japanese BW Era). First released in the expansion, it was reprinted in the Japanese before being reprinted worldwide for the expanstion. This version was included in the Japanese compilation. When a player uses a Heavy Ball, they are allowed to search their deck for a Pokémon with a Retreat Cost of 3 or more, reveal it, and put it into their hand. The user shuffles their deck afterward. Trivia * In Pokémon Sun and Moon only, a Heavy Ball will always fail to catch a Pokémon whose weight is less than 220.46 lbs (100.0 kg) and whose catch rate is less than or equal to 20. This is because the game will set the catch rate to 0 when the catch rate becomes negative due to the -20 modifier that is applied. The only catchable Pokémon that this affects are and the guardian deities. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=沉重球 |zh_cmn=沉重球 |fi=Kilopallo |fr=Masse Ball |de=Schwerball |it=Peso Ball |ko=헤비볼 Heavy Ball |pt_br=Bola Pesada Poké Bola Pesada |ru=Тяжёлый Болл Tyazhyolyy Boll Тяжёлый Шар Tyazhyolyy Shar |es_la=Bola Pesada |es_eu=Peso Ball |tr=Ağır Top |vi=Bóng Heavy }} Category:Poké Balls de:Schwerball es:Peso Ball fr:Masse Ball it:Poké Ball#Peso Ball ja:ヘビーボール zh:沉重球（道具）